


(podfic of) Five Ways Things Would Be Different If Sam Were The Older Brother

by Crazybutsound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sam had been in Dean’s shoes that night, he would have run, and run, and kept on running until everything was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Five Ways Things Would Be Different If Sam Were The Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Ways Things Would Be Different If Sam Were The Older Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305021) by [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound). 



> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Christmas 2012.

**Length:** 10m  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (9.5 MB) // M4B (19 MB)

Download the mp3 from **[here](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Five%20Ways%20Things%20Would%20Be%20Different.mp3)** // download the m4b from **[here](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Five%20Ways%20Things%20Would%20Be%20Different.m4b)**


End file.
